Excuse Me
by Daevil Skinny JeolliJeolli
Summary: DAELO FF, RAPE, LEMON, BDSM


Tittle : Excuse Me.

Rate : M.

Genre : Romance, Family.

Pair : DaeLo.

Author : SkinnCho.

Disclaimer : TS Entertainment.

Warning : BL, Yaoi, INCEST, AU, OOC, Crack Pair, DLDR, RAPE, LEMON, NC21, Miss Typo(s), No Flamers, RnR Please.

Daehyun = 19 thn

Junhong = 8 thn

Chapter 1 : Cute Prey.

# Daehyun Pov.

" Jadi kita punya rumah baru?." Tanyaku pada _Appa_.

" _Nde_, rumah kita yang ini akan dijual." Jawab _Appa_.

" Baiklah, aku akan segera membereskan kamarku." Kataku.

" Daehyun_nie_…" panggil_ Appa_.

" _Nde_?."

" Kau tidak keberatan kan dengan hal ini?." Tanya _Appa_.

Aku tersenyum simpul. " Aniya, aku juga tidak keberatan dengan pernikahan _Appa_, aku senang punya _eomma _baru. Appa tidak perlu mengkhawatirkanku berlebihan seperti itu, aku ini sudah dewasa Appa." Kataku.

" Syukurlah kalau begitu."

Besok adalah hari pernikahan _Appa_ dengan seorang wanita bermarga Choi. Aku belum pernah mengenalnya lebih jauh, aku juga tidak terlalu dekat dengan _Appa_, jadi aku tidak terlalu protes dengan pernikahan_ Appa_.

Dan appa bilang dia sudah membeli rumah baru untuk kita tinggal dengan keluarga istri barunya. Kurasa semua akan baik-baik saja.

" Hmm… Apakah aku akan mempunyai saudara tiri juga?." Gumamku.

.

.

.

.

.

Keesokkan harinya aku sudah harus sibuk mengurusi diriku sendiri, _appa_ sudah menyiapkan kemeja, jas dan lain-lain untukku. Aku juga harus tampil baik dipernikahan _Appa_. Setelah itu kami berangkat ke gereja dimana mereka akan menikah nanti.

Aku segerea duduk dibarisan depan, dan upacara pernikahanpun segera berlangsung. Kulihat ada seorang anak kecil yang bermain piano tak jauh dari altar, anak itu lucu sekali. Tak lama kemudian pengantin perempuan berjalan masuk ke gereja, dia wanita yang cantik, setelah pernikahan ini aku akan memanggilnya _eomma_.

Mereka berdua terlihat begitu serasi dan bahagia saat berada di altar. Setelah mereka mengucap janji dan bertukar cincin, kami semua bersorak dan bertepuk tangan saat mereka berciuman. Aku jadi bernostalgia saat pernikah _appa _dan _eomma _dulu.

Lalu kulihat anak yang sedang bermain piano tadi berlari memeluk Nyonya Choi dengan tawa lebar. " Mamaaa!." Panggilnya. Lalu kulihat_ appa_ menggendong anak itu. Apa bocah itu anak dari istri baru_ appa_? Kalau benar, berarti dia akan menjadi adikku?

Kamipun berfoto di depan gereja bersama.

" _Yeobo_, apa dia Daehyun yang kau bilang itu?."

" _Nde_, dia anak laki-lakiku satu-satunya. Daehyun_nie_ kenalkan dia ibu barumu. Jadi panggil dia _eomma_." Kata_ Appa_.

" _Annyeonghasaeyo_." Sapaku sambil membungkuk sebentar.

" Dia benar-benar tampan. Ini kenalkan, dia juga anak laki-lakiku satu-satunya, namanya Junhong." Kata _eomma_.

" Jadi, namamu Junhong ya? kau lucu sekali." Kataku sambil berjongkok di depan Junhong.

Dia tersenyum lebar. " _Annyeonghasaeyooo_…" sapanya.

" _Annyeong_!." Balasku. " Mulai sekarang panggil aku _hyung_, _arachi_?." Lanjutku.

" _Araseo hyung_!." Katanya.

Hari itu kami pulang kerumah baru. Hari ini benar-benar melelahkan. Aku ingin istirahat, dan tidur sampai besok. Tapi tunggu… Aku baru ingat adik baruku sepertinya bisa kubuat tontonan, dia begitu imut! Well, aku tidak peduli wlaupun aku _gay _dan _pedo_. Yang penting ada mangsa baru.

" Daehyun_nie_, kamarmu diatas, bersebelahan dengan kamar Junhong." Kata _Appa_.

"_ Araseo appa_."

" _Hyung_! _Hyung_! Ayo kita kesana bersama!." Kata Junhong senang.

" _Kajja_." Ajakku.

" _Hyung_, gendong aku!." Pinta Junhong.

Anak ini benar-benar manja sekali, untunglah dia cepat mengakrabkan diri, jadi aku tak perlu berusaha terlalu banyak untuk dekat dengannya.

Aku segera berjongkok agar Junhong naik ke punggungku, lalu aku segera naik ke lantai 2. Kamar Junhongsudah tertata rapid an di_ design_ untuk kamar anak-anak. Sedangkan kamarku mungkin sama seperti kamar dirumah lamaku dulu, karena semua barangku sudah kupindah dan ditata sama seperti dulu.

" Waah, kamarku lebih besar dari sebelumnyaa." Kata Junhong.

" Benarkah?." Tanyaku.

" _Nde_, waaah, aku senang sekali _hyung_! Ayo sekarang main di kamarmu!." Ajak Junhong.

" _Araseo_."

Dikamarku mungkin terkesan biasa saja. Tapi masih ada beberapa barangku yang di dalam kardus dan belum kubereskan.

" _Hyung_, ayo kita main sesuatu." Kata Junhong.

" Kau ingin main apa Junhong_ie_?." Tanyaku.

" Terserah, hyung punya mainan apa?." Tanya Junhong.

Emmm.. mainan yah? _Vibrator_? BDSM _stuff_? Haissh! Apa yang kau pikirkan Jung Daehyun! Junhong masih terlalu kecil untuk kau sentuh! Tapi dia terlalu imut untuk sekedar dipandang saja…

" Mainan? Coba _hyung_ cari sebentar." Kataku sambil membuka beberapa kardus untuk mencari mainan yang sekiranya masih kusimpan.

" _Hyung _ini apa?." Tanya Junhong.

Dan aku begitu terkejut saat melihat Junhong membawa sebuah _vibrator _yang cukup besar, aku segera mengambilnya dari tangan Junhong.

" Junhong_ie_, kau menemukan ini dimana?." Tanyaku panik.

" Di kotak itu." Jawab Junhong sambil menunjuk sekotak _vibrator_ milikku. Aku segera meringkus dan menaruhnya diatas lemari.

" Memangnya itu apa sih _hyung_?." Tanuya Junhong.

" Itu… emm.. pokoknya Junhong_ie_ tidak boleh menyentuhnya, itu hanya orang dewasa yang tau." Kataku.

" _Araseo_. Jadi kita mau main apa _hyung_?." Tanya Junhong.

" Aku hanya menemukan ular tangga, monoppoli, dan catur. Aku lupa menaruh _video game_-nya dimana…" kataku.

" Baiklah, ayo main monopoli _hyung_." Kata Junhong.

" Baiklah. _Kajja_!."

Ditengah kita bermain _appa_ dan _eomma_ datang. " Senang sekali melihat kalian langsung akrab seperti ini." Kata _eomma_.

" Benar _yeobo_, dengan begini tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan lagi." Kata _appa_.

" Memangnya ada apa?." Tanyaku.

" Kita akan merencanakan bulan madu berdua." Kata appa.

Bulan madu? Itu ide yang bagus! Dengan begitu aku bisa menyentuh Junhong sepuasnya!.

" _Jinjjayo_ _appa_?." Tanyaku.

" _Nde_, tapi kami sempat mengkhawatirkan kalian berdua." Kata _eomma_.

" Eh, kalau aku sih tidak apa, aku bisa kok menjaga Junhong selama kalian pergi." Kataku.

" Apa benar Daehyun_nie_?." Tanya _eomma._

" _Nde eomma_. Percayakan saja padaku." Kataku.

" _Gomawo nee_. Kau memang anak yang baik." Kata _eomma_.

" Memangnya rencananya kapan kalian berangkat?." Tanyaku sambil masih melempar dadu bermain monopoli.

" Besok lusa." Jawab _appa_.

" Eeehh? Secepat itu?." Tanyaku.

" _Nde_, kami sudah merencanakan semua ini sejak lama." Kata _appa_.

" Memangnya kalian mau kemana?." Tanya Junhong.

" Junhong_ie_, _appa_ dan _eomma_ ingin pergi selama beberapa waktu, bisakah Junhong_ie_ tidak nakal bersama Daehyun _hyung _selama kita pergi?." Tanya _eomma_ sambil memangku Junhong.

" Kenapa tidak mengajak kita juga?." Tanya Junhong.

" Kali ini hanya _eomma_ dan _appa _saja. Tapi lain kali kalian berdua pasti diajak._ Eotte_?." Tanya _eomma_ lembut.

" Baiklah." Jawab Junhong.

" Tapi Junhong janji tidak akan rewel ya?."

" _Araseo_." Kata Junhong sambil tersenyum lebar.

Keesokkan harinya kami sarapan pagi bersama. Rasanya sudah lama sekali aku tidak satu meja dengan keluarga lengkap.

" Daehyun_nie_, bisakah kau mengantar Junhong ke sekolah?." Tanya _eomma_.

" Oh tentu saja." Jawabku.

Setelah sarapan selesai aku mengantar Junhong ke sekolah. Anak ini begitu polos dan menggemaskan, membuatku tidak sabar untuk menyentuhnya. Kenapa dia begitu manis? Apapun yang terjadi dia akan jadi milikku!

" _Hyung_, nanti sepulang sekolah kita bermain lagi ya?." Tanya Junhong.

" Tentu saja, nanti _hyung _beri tau permainan yang seru." Kataku.

" Apa itu_ hyung_?."

" Nanti saja kuberi tau, sekarang Junhong_ie_ sekolah dulu." Kataku.

" Baiklah."

Setelah mengantar Junhong pulang, aku melanjutkan untuk pergi kuliah pagi. Aku harus menjemput Junhong lagi pukul 11.

.

.

.

.

.

" Baiklah,_ appa _dan_ eomma _berangkat ya " kata eomma yang sudah bersiap untuk naik mobil.

" Semoga bulan madu kalian menyenangkan." Kataku.

" Daehyunn_ie_, jaga Junhong dengan baik." Kata _appa_.

" _Araseo appa_."

Kemudian _eomma_ memelukku sebentar. " Jaga dirimu baik-baik, jika ada sesuatu telfonlah kami." Kata _eomma_.

" Iya _eomma_."

Setelah memeluk Junhong dan berpamitan akhirnya mereka pergi. Aku dan Junhong kembali masuk ke dalam. Aku tak pernah sesenang ini. Hanya ada aku dan Junhong sekarang.

" _Hyung_, aku lapar…" Kata Junhong.

" Junhong_ie_ ingin makan apa?." Tanyaku.

" Topuki saja." Kata Junhong.

" Baiklah ayo makan topuki." Ajakku.

Setelah membeli topuki tak jauh dari rumah, kami kembali pulang untuk memakannya.

" _Hyung_ ayo makan di kamarmu saja." Kata Junhongie.

" Boleh."

Kamipun memakan topuki itu sambil nonton film. Junhong_ie _benar-benar antusias nonton film. " _Hyung_! _Hyung_! Lihat! Seru sekali yaah."

Aduuh dia imut sekali sih! Bahkan dia makan topuki sampai belepotan.

" Junhong_ie_, kesini sebentar." Kataku.

Kemudian Junhong sedikit mendekat padaku. Aku membingkai wajahnya dan mencium bibirnya sambil menjilati topuki yang belepotan di sudut bibirnya.

" Eunghh.. hyu—mmph…" desah Junhong.

Aku masih menikmati bibir _plum_ miliknya, begitu enak dan sensasinya menyenangkan. Setelah kurasa Junhong kembali berontak aku melepaskannya.

" _Hyung_ kenapa menciumku?." Tanya Junhong terkejut.

" Karena bibirmu belepotan topuki, jadi _hyung _membersihkannya dengan cara yang lain." Kataku.

" Kau mengagetkanku _hyung_." Kata Junhong sambil mem_pout_kan bibir kecilnya yang semakin membuatnya imut.

" Junhong_ie_, ku mau tidak bermain permainan yang seru?." Tanyaku.

Seketika mata Junhong langsung berbinar. " Main apa _hyung_?." Tanyanya antusias.

" Tapi Junhong harus janji jangan pernah bilang pada mama dan papa." Kataku.

" _Araseo hyung_. Junhong janji tidak akan memberitau siapa-siapa." Kata Junhong.

" Tapi Junhong harus mau di cium lagi." Kataku sambil tertawa kecil.

" Aishh.. baiklah baiklah." Kata Junhong sambil naik ke pangkuanku. Ini akan jadi malam yang menyenangkan!.

Aku kembali membingkai wajahnya dan mulai mencium bibir kecilnya yang merah, perlahan kugigit agar dia membuka mulutnya. Dan tidak menunggu lama lidahku sudah masuk ke dalamnya dan memainkan lidahnya.

" Eungghh.. emmmh.. ahhhh…" desahnya membuat libidoku makin tinggi saja.

Kurasakan dia mulai menarik bajuku, sepertinya dia sudah kehabisan nafas, saking senangnya aku lupa bahwa dia masih kecil dan tidak pernah melakukan ini.

" Haah… haah.. _hyungie_, itu bukan ciuman!." Katanya.

" Eh? Kenapa bisa?." Tanyaku.

" Ciuman itu seperti ini…" kata Junhong sambil mencium pipiku sekilas. " Atau seperti ini…" katanya lagi sambil mencium bibirku sekilas.

Aku tertawa kecil. " Kau benar-benar masih polos yah… itu Cuma ciuman biasa, yang _hyung_ tadi lakukan itu juga ciuman." Kataku menjelaskan.

" Oh, jadi begitu.."

Kemudian aku memberinya sebuah permen, yang sebenarnya adalah obat perangsang. Akan sangat susah membuat anak sekecil Junhong terangsang akan hal seperti ini.

" Ini makanlah." Kataku.

" Waah.. permen!." Katanya yang langsung memakan permen itu.

" Jadi_ hyung_, permainan apa yang akan kita mainkan?." Tanya Junhong.

Aku mengeluarkan_ vibrator_ kecil yang bisa diaktifkan melalui _remote control_. " Itu apa _hyung_?." Tanya Junhong.

" Ini mainan yang unik, coba kau lepas celanamu sebentar." Kataku.

Dengan wajah bingung dan penasaran perlahan Junhong menuruti kata-kataku. Kulihat dia sudah melepas celananya, dan hanya tinggal mengenakan celana dalam.

" _Hyuungghh_.." panggilnya pelan.

" _Waeyo_ Junhong_ie_?."

" Kenapa disini jadi panas? Ennggh.." katanya.

Hohohoho… Sepertinya obatnya sudah mulai bekerja. _Great_! Semua berjalan dengan baik.

" Sepertinya memang iya, biarkan saja." Kataku. Lalu aku segera memasang _vibrator_ kecil itu kedalam_ hole_ mungilnya.

" _Hyuuungghh_, apa yang kau lakukaan?." Tanya Junhong bingung.

" Junhong_ie_ diam saja, setelah ini kau akan merasa enak." Kataku.

"_ Jinjjayo_?."

" _Nde_. Tunggu saja." Kataku.

Setelah persiapan selesai, aku bersandar di tempat tidur lalu memangku Junhong. " _Hyung_, sebenarnya kita mau main apa sih?." Protes Junhong.

Tanpa bicara aku langsung menciumnya lagi, Junhong sedikit melawan mungkin karena dia terkejut. Dia sangat menggemaskan untuk diperkosa sekarang. Tapi aku sendiri juga sudah tidak tahan.

Ditengah ciuman kami aku menekan tombol untuk mengaktifkan_ vibrator_ yang ada di dalam _hole _Junhong. Dan seketika itu Junhong tersentak, dan menggeliat kebingungan.

" Kenapa Junhong_ie_?." Tanyaku.

" Benda yang _hyung _masukkan tadi… ennggh.. ouwwh.. bergetaarhh…" jawab Junhong sambil terlihat frustasi.

" Bagaimana rasanya?." Tanyaku lembut.

" Ouwwh… _hyuungh_.. sssh.. nngghh!."

Aku mulai menjamah lehernya, dan menjilat leher putihnya yang menggoda. " Ayo katakan pada _hyung _bagaimana rasanya." Kataku.

" Enngggh… Rasanyaa.. nnnhh… Enaak _hyuunggh_…" jawab Junhong.

Aku tersenyum nakal. Oh _Lord _maafkan dosaku karena telah menodai anak sekecil ini.

" Apa Junhong_ie_ mau bermain yang lebih enak dari ini?." Tanyaku nakal.

" Mauuuhh.." jawab Junhong.

" Tapi janji tidak akan bilang pada siapapun ya tentang hal ini?." Tanyaku.

"_ Ndee_… _Palli hyuungghh_…"

Aku menekan tombol ke titik maksimal, dan Junhong langsung menggeliat keenakan dipelukanku. Desahannya semakin menjadi. Aku benar-benar bahagia melihatnya.

Aku melepas celanaku karena sepertinya milikku sudah menegang. Dan sepertinya Junhong terkejut melihat ukuranku yang termasuk besar itu.

" _Hyung_ apa yang kau lakukan?." Tanya Junhong.

Aku membawa kedua tangan Junhong untuk menyentuh punyaku, dan tangannya terlihat sedikit gemetar.

" Sekarang, coba Junhong_ie_ kocok milik _hyung_." Kataku.

" Ma.. maksud_ hyung _apa?." Tanya Junhong.

Aku segera mengocok penis kecil milik Junhong perlahan, dan membuatnya sedikit mendesah keenakan.

" Rasanya enak kan?." Bisikku, dan Junhong mengangguk. " Sekarang lakukan pada milik _hyung_, agar _hyung _juga bisa merasakan rasanya." Lanjutku.

Perlahan tapi pasti Junhong mulai memijat penisku. Benar-benar membuatku semakin terangsang. Membuatku semakin tidak sabar untuk menyodomi _hole virgin _milik Junhong.

" Enggghh… nikmat sekali." Racauku.

Dan kurasakan pijatan tangan Junhong semakin kencang memijat milikku. " Junhong_ie_, sekarang coba masukkan kedalam mulutmu, jilat dan hisap." Perintahku.

Junhong terdiam sambil melihat penisku. " Kenapa?." Tanyaku.

" Te… Terlalu besar _hyung_, tidak akan muat." Jawab Junhong.

Junhong benar-benar masih polos. " Coba saja dulu, pasti bisa." Kataku lembut. Kemudian Junhong mulai menjiat kepala penisku. Sensasinya benar-benar nikmat, membuatku melayang sesaat.

" Lebih dalam lagiiihh." Kataku sambil mendorong kepala Junhong perlahan untuk menelan kejantananku, meski aku sedikit kasihan karena membuat Junhong sedikit tersiksa, tapi aku juga ingin menikmati kuluman Junhong juga.

" Ngghh… Ouwwhhh.." desahku.

Aku menarik dan mendorong kepala Junhong lebih cepat untuk melakukan _blow job_. Dan sepertinya Junhong sudah pasrah saja, dan aku semakin mempercepat dorongan di kepala Junhong hingga…

SPLURRTT!

" Nggghh! Ouwwwhhh!."

Junhong menelan banyak sekali spermaku, dan sepertinya dia masih kaget dengan hal ini.

" Uhuk! Uhuk! _Hyungghh_! A.. apa itu tadii?." Kata Junhong.

Sperma itu meluber hingga ke dagu dan lehernya sehingga membuatnya semakin _fuckable_!.

" Itu namanya orgasme, jika nanti kau bisa mengeluarkannya kau akan merasa sangat-sangat enak." Kataku.

" Lalu apa yang harus kulakukan _hyung_?." Tanya Junhong.

" Sekarang berbalik, dan menungginglah." Perintahku. Dengan sedikit canggung Junhong mematuhi perintahku. Dan sekarang aku disuguhkan dengan pemandangan yang menggairahkan. _Hole virgin _yang sempit milik Junhong sedang menghadapku, sedikit bergetar karena ada _vibrator_ di dalamnya.

" Se.. seperti ini?." Tanya Junhong.

" Benar sekali. Hmmm.. aku jadi tidak sabar lagi." Kataku.

" Ka.. kau akan melakukan apa_ hyung_?."

" Tentu saja mempenetrasimu, adik kecilku yang manis." Kataku.

" Apa itu?."

" Mungkin di awal rasanya akan sakit, tapi akan sangat nikmat nanti." Kataku.

" A.. aku takut _hyuungg_." Kata Junhong.

" Tenanglah, kau percaya pada _hyung_ kan?." Tanyaku.

Kulihat Junhong mengangguk pasrah. " Baiklah, ayo kita mulai sekarang." Kataku sambil memposisikan kejantananku di depan _hole _mililk Junhong.

Perlahan kumasukkan penisku dengan hati-hati, aku tidak ingin menyakiti Junhong di pengalaman_ sex _pertamanya.

" Aarrgghh! _Hyunnghh_! _Appo_! Keluarkaan! Sakit sekaliiih!." Jerit Junhong hampir menangis.

" Ssshh… tenanglah, kau harus rilex." Kataku.

" _Aniya hyuung_! Aku tidak bisa! Ini sakit sekali! Aku ingin berhenti! Aaakkhhh!."

Aku sedikit iba, aku juga lupa bahwa di dalam _hole_nya juga ada_ vibrator _yang masih aktif. " Baiklah, akan kubuat ini lebih cepat." Kataku.

JLEEEBB!

" AAAARRGGHH!." Teriak Junhong saat aku melesakkan penisku masuk ke dalam _hole_-nya. Memang hanya muat hingga setengahnya saja, tapi sepertinya itu sangat berat bagi Junhong.

Aku diam sejenak memberi waktu pada Junhong untuk terbiasa dengan penisku di dalam _hole_-nya.

" Eungghh!." Kudengar Junhong melenguh, kurasa getaran di _vibrator_ ini membuatnya kembali terangsang.

" Akan kumulai." Kataku.

Dengan perlahan aku memulai gerakan keluar masuk, merasakan sensasi lubang _virgin_ milik Junhong ditambah dengan gerakan ritmis dari _vibrator_ didalam.

" Ssshh! Nggghh! Lubangmu benar-benar sempit Junhong_ie_… Nnnhh! Nikmat sekaliii." Kataku.

Kulihat tubuh Junhong dibawahku menggeliat tidak nyaman, tetapi pinggulnya bergerak berlawanan dengan arah tusukan penisku. Sepertinya dia menyukai penetrasi pertamanya ini.

" Bagaimana rasanya?." Tanyaku menggoda.

" Nggghh! Enaakk _hyuuunggghh_! Enaak sekaliiihh! Nnhhh!." Jawab Junhong keenakan.

" Apa kau menyukainya?." Tanyaku lagi.

" Iyaaahh.. ouwwwhh Lagi _hyuunghh_! Tusuk lagiiih… enaaakk! Enggghhh!." Kata Junhong.

Aku mengganti posisiku menjadi terlentang dan mengangkat Junhong menjadi diatasku. " Nah, jika kau menyukai rasanya, coba naik turunkan badanmu sendiri untuk mencari kenikmatan tadi." Kataku.

Kulihat wajah tak berdaya milik Junhong yang begitu menggemaskan, membuatku ingin sekali memperkosanya dengan kasar.

Perlahan Junhong mulai menaik turunkan badannya, lama kelamaan sepertinya dia mulai ingin bermain sedikit kasar, dia sudah jatuh dalam kenikmatan yang dirasakan lubangnya. Tubuhnya naik turun dengan semakin cepat menghantam penisku yang sudah tegang dan keras. Membuatku juga merasa keenakan.

Aku mengambil _remote control _dari _vibrator_ tadi, dan menekan tombol maksimal, dan membuat Junhong semakin menjadi-jadi.

" Nnggghh! Ouwwwhh! Enaak _hyuuungghh_! Lagiiih! Junhong ingin merasakannya lebih dalaamhh.. Ssshhh.. Enaaakk…" kata Junhong.

" _Hyung_ juga ingin merasakan lubangmu lebih dalam lagiih.." kataku.

" _Hyung_, ada sesuatu yang ingin keluar dari sinii… eungghh.. " kata Junhong sambil memegang penisnya.

Aku mengocok pelan penis Junhong, memijatnya sangat pelan hingga membuatnya terlihat frustasi.

" Keluarkan saja, kau akan merasakan enaknya ejakulasi." Kataku.

" _Hyuunghhh_! Aaakhhh! Kocok lagiihhh! Lebih cepaatthh! Engghh.. ini enak sekaliih!." Kata Junhong sambil ikut mengocok miliknya.

Aku mengocoknya lebih keras, dan tanganku yang bebas membantu Junhong untuk menaik turunkan pinggulnya dengan kencang, karena aku sudah ingin _orgasm_ juga.

" Eungghhh! Sedikit lagi Junhong_iee_! Ayo kita keluarkan bersama… sshh…" kataku.

"_ Hyuungghh_! Aku sudah tidak tahaannnh!." Seru Junhong, kurasakan lubangnya menghimpit penisku dengan keras, membuatku merasakan kenikmatan yang tiada tara. Ouwwhhh! Kurasa aku juga harus klimaks!

SPLURRTT! SPLURRT! SPULRT!.

" AARRRGGHH!." Seru kami berdua. Dan aku berhasil orgasme di dalam _hole_ milik Junhong, dan sperma Junhong belepotan di telapak tanganku.

Junhong langsung ambruk diatasku, nafasnya tersengal-sengal. " Aku lelaah.." katanya.

Aku tersenyum lebar kemudian memeluknya. " Kau boleh istirahat sekarang." Kataku.

Kurasakan dia mengangguk. Walapun aku masih ingin melanjutkan, tapi aku juga harus bisa menahannya, kalau tidak bisa-bisa Junhong tidak bisa berjalan 1 minggu.

" _Hyung_." Panggil Junhong.

" _Nde_?."

" Pantatku penuh… Kenapa kau tidak mengeluarkan milikmu dan benda itu?." Katanya.

Aku tertawa kecil. " Biarkan saja, aku suka seperti ini. Lubangmu sangat hangat dan sempit." Kataku.

" Nanti aku ingin main ini lagi _hyung_…" katanya. Lalu tak lama kemudian dia sudah jatuh tidur.

Aku tersenyum lebar. Junhong sudah jadi milikku sekarang. Dan kurasa hari-hariku akan menjadi sangat menyenangkan sekarang.

Karena iseng, aku kembali menyalakan _vibrator _itu langsung ke titik maksimal, Junhong tidak terbangun, tapi tubuhnya tersentak sedikit, dan dia mulai bergerak tak nyaman. Aku menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuh kami berdua. Dan aku menikmati saat-saat penisku menikmati getaran-getaran itu di dalam lubang milik Junhong.

Aku memeluknya erat, aku benar-benar menyayangi adik tiriku yang menggemaskan ini.

" Uggh! Nnhh…" kudengar desahan kecil dari mulut Junhong saat aku orgasme lagi dalam lubangnya. Kemudian aku membiarkan seperti ini hingga aku tertidur, entah akan berapa kali lagi aku akan orgasme dalam lubang adikku ini ketika tidur pulas nanti.

.

.

.

.

.:: To Be Continued ::.


End file.
